


A Bark Worse than His Bite

by imissmaeberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Im shameless goodbye, Self-Insert, Werewolf Kyoutani
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katey didn't think anything would come of it when she left a pair of shorts out for the man passed out naked on her lawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “i’m a newly-turned werewolf without a pack and i can’t really control myself well on full moon nights yet and you keep finding me passed out naked on your lawn” AU Taken from [this post](http://seidaddy.tumblr.com/post/129305492900/mythological-creature-aus) on tumblr

The first thing Kyoutani notices when he wakes up is that he is outside, lying face first in the grass. After some sleep-heavy movements, he notices something else, thanks to the scratching feeling on certain parts of his body.

He’s totally naked. 

He’s never been one to be easily embarrassed about such things, not really, but it’s a little different when you find yourself naked and unaware of where you are, with no memory of how you got there. Groaning, he sits up and cradles his hands in his lap to cover himself, looking around for anything that might help him remember where he is. It’s then that he notices a third thing, and groans again; the grass he’s lying in isn’t a field somewhere like he’d previously thought, it’s someone’s front yard. 

He runs a hand through his short hair and twists where he sits, relishing in the feeling of release between his bones as they crack. It’s while he does this that he sees the folded pile of cloth next to him - he realizes that it’s a pair of shorts once he picks them up, and sees a piece of paper fall out when unfolds the shorts and pulls them on.

_You look like you need these. Good luck getting home, Katey_

He stands and sees a pair of sandals in the grass and idly wonders if the owner left them there for him or if they were already there as he slips them on and begins walking towards the sidewalk and down the road when he remembers that he still has no idea where he is or how to get home.

He wonders if he could smell his way home, werewolf senses and all, but his mind is still foggy and it aches and he decides against it, heading back through the grass and up to the door of the house whose yard he’d woken in. He knocks and the sound hurts his head, he winces as he waits, hearing the soft sound of feet on a tile floor through the wall.

Well, his hearing wasn’t damaged at least. 

The door opens to reveal a girl, several inches shorter than himself, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. “Well good morning. I’m glad the shorts fit, they’re an old pair of my brother’s.”

He grunts in response, mutters out a thank you. “Where am I?”

The girl – Katey, he tells himself, from the note – blinks, eyelashes long and framing her eyes, big and blue. “Arbor Hills. Are you from out of town?”

He shrugs his shoulders. “Yes and no. I just moved here last month. Still learning my way around. What street is this?” 

“Starlight Avenue.”

He sighs. He has no idea where that is in relation to his house. “Fuck, alright. Thanks.” He turns and beings walking away, figuring his head will clear as he walks and he’ll be able to scent his way home eventually. That and there had to be a familiar street somewhere. 

“Hey wait, I can give you a ride home if you want! I grew up here so I know where everything is.” Her smirk has turned into a smile as he turns and studies her, weighing his options. 

The choice is pretty clear.

“Isn’t it dangerous for you to be offering strange men rides? Especially ones you found naked in your yard.”

She shrugs, putting her hands up in defeat. “If you don’t want a ride you just have to say so. I was just trying to be nice.” She turns away, shutting the door behind her when he grumbles something under his breath – she doesn’t hear what he says, but it’s enough to make her pause. ‘”What’s that now?”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want a ride.” He huffs out, hands shoved into the pockets of his borrowed shorts. “Please.” He doesn’t look at her. 

She smiles wide and nods, “Alrighty, just let me grab my keys.” She’s gone and back in a matter of moments, locking the door behind her and leading him towards her car, parked in the driveway. “Say, hon, what’s your name, anyway?”

“Kyoutani Kentarou.” The car is small and he feels cramped, but it’s a little better once Katey rolls the windows down and he can lean his head out. He tells her his address and she tells him brightly that she knows “Exactly where that is, it’s not five minutes from here.”

The car pulls out from her driveway and as she pulls up to the stop sign at the end of her street she says casually, “We don’t have a lot of werewolves here in Arbor Mills. Is your pack here? Is that why you moved here?”

Kyoutani looks at her like she’s insane, feigning ignorance and pretending he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Just because werewolves and vampires and other creatures had become accepted by the public didn’t mean he liked being one, dammit.

“Hate to break it to you but you weren’t exactly a human when you passed out in my yard, Kyoutani. And you pissed on my lavender bushes, I needed those for a rite I was planning.” She wrinkled her nose and Kyoutani was struck but how cute she looked. “Now I’ll have to use store bought, ugh. Maybe my mom will have some extra she can lend me.”

“A rite?” He asks, “Are you a witch?”

She nods and taps her fingers on the steering wheel. She’s glad that it’s early in the morning and no one else was out and about yet – people in this town took their Saturday lie ins quite seriously.

“Here we are then, Kyoutani. I guess I’ll see you around, but try not to end up naked in my yard again next month, okay?” 

He grunts in response as he gets out of the car and heads towards his front door. She calls out “Goodbye!” as she pulls out of his driveway and he waves her off, not bothering to turn around as he leans down to grab his spare key from under the mat, letting himself in and immediately making his way back to his bedroom where he promptly collapses on his mattress, exhausted. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoutani goes through the motions over the next few weeks: going to work at the Vet’s office, trying not to rip the throats out of those who clearly mistreated their animals, eating take out fried chicken much more often than not, sleeping and going for early morning runs.

Despite the small size of the town, he’s managed to not run into Katey since the incident. It’s not like he was actively avoiding her; how could he be, when all he knew about her was her first name and that she lived somewhat nearby, and that she was a witch, not that that was uncommon.

He almost didn’t think about her until the night before the next full moon.

Admittedly, it’s because she walks into the vet’s office, carrying a big pet carrier. She smiles and waves as soon as she sees him, calling out “Kyoutani!” to catch his attention.

The vet tech he’s speaking to gives him a curious glance as he waves back, hoping to satisfy her enough that he can finish briefing the tech – an overly excited boy named that goes by Hinata – about the shots and syringes he needed prepped for the coming appointments.

Katey’s taken a seat by the time he finishes, pet carrier sitting at her feet while she scribbles something in a notebook. He thinks about going over to talk to her – he won’t admit that he really wants to – but looks at the list of appointments he has for the afternoon and, seeing that she’s on his list, decides that anything he might want to say to her can wait until after he sees Mrs. Jones’ iguana.

When Katey carries her pet carrier into the examining room, Kyoutani is checking over some charts from her file. She opens the carrier wordlessly, coaxing out a rather timid looking black Maine coon.

Kyoutani takes the cat from Katey’s hands, gently feeling under the thick fur for any possible abnormalities. “So what’s wrong?”

“Well, she isn’t eating anymore, really, and she spends a lot of time either pacing or sleeping. I checked her for curses and spells already but I didn’t find anything. I know those are typically signs of depression but I don’t know what could have brought it on; normally she’s so upbeat and she’ll meow at me a lot, but not for the last day or so.”

Kyoutani hums thoughtfully. He holds the cat up, looking into its eyes and concentrating.

_What’s wrong with you, huh, furball?_

_I have a name, thank you._

Kyoutani rolls his eyes and looks back to his file, scanning the page until he finds it. _Okay, Rosemary, tell me what’s wrong._

_I ate some aloe vera that she left laying out after tending some burns._

Kyoutani sighs. _You know you’re not supposed to eat that._

_I don’t see your point._

He sighs again. “She got into some aloe vera. You should be more careful about leaving it out, jesus. Aloe isn’t even the best treatment for burns.”

Katey looks at him, face a bit pale, and nods slowly. “I always forget that werewolves can talk to other animals.”

“Lucky you.” He grunts. It certainly helps with the job, but otherwise it’s just kind of annoying. He picks up the phone in the room and calls Hinata in, handing him the cat in order to start the detoxification. “We’ll have to keep her overnight. One of the techs will watch her, but she should be fine by tomorrow.”

Katey smiles softly, and Kyoutani has to look away before he starts blushing. “Hey, Kyoutani, what are you doing tonight?”

He turns back to her, eyebrows raised and he can feel the tips of his ears going red. “Why?”

“Well I’m having some friends over for dinner, and I know you’re still new in town, so I thought you might like to meet them. I mean you don’t have to come, obviously, but I just-“

“Sure.” He says before he can stop himself – not because he wants more friends but for some reason he can’t pass up the chance to see Katey again. “What are you making?”

“Fried chicken, but if you don’t like it I can always make something else.”

“That’s fine, I guess.”

She smiles and _god_ it’s like looking at the sun. “Do you need my address? Or I could pick you up, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Address. I need to learn my way around.”

“Alright!” She pulls a pad of paper and a pen from the bag slung on her shoulder. She quickly writes down her address and, after a thought, her phone number, before handing it to him and standing.“Okay, so, I guess you can come around seven-ish? We’ll probably be eating around eight or so, but if you wanna come early that’s okay too, just let me know when you’re on your way over.”

“Uh. Okay.” He takes the paper from her and folds it carefully before sticking it in his pocket.

“Okay!” She says brightly, “I’ll see you later then!”

She waves as she walks back through the door and once she’s gone, Kyoutani let’s put a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and slumps against the wall. His heart is pounding and he can’t figure out _why_. Sure, he thinks, Katey was pretty and she’s been nothing but kind to him, but…

But this feeling was something entirely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdfghjkl I'm the Trashiest and I love Kyoutani so much please come scream with me at seidaddy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you have!


End file.
